Un roi sans reine
by MacHellia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le roi tombe amoureux ?


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Reine" lors de la nuit du 07/12/19 (1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin).

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Un roi sans reine**

Ben avait tout d'un roi mais il savait mieux que personne que la couronne était lourde à porter. Il avait du lutter tapi dans l'ombre et attendre le moment opportun pour s'accaparer le pouvoir. Tant de sacrifices, tant d'épreuves, cette couronne invisible avait été payée dans le sang et les larmes. Il l'avait amplement méritée et comptait bien évidement laisser personne en jouir à sa place.

Tant que tout allait bien, nul ne contestait son autorité, mais c'était dans les moments de crises que le pouvoir pouvait être ébranlé. Ben en avait parfaitement conscience et faisait son possible pour limiter l'occurrence de ces événements. Il s'avérait plutôt doué pour régner, si bien que cela faisait à présent plus de dix ans qu'il gouvernait sur l'île. Les siens vivaient bien heureux en ignorant la puissance de l'ennemi, la difficulté de communiquer avec le tout-puissant Jacob, sans parler des efforts nécessaire pour fédérer un groupe aussi nombreux que le leur.

_Qu'est ce qu'un roi ?_

Être Roi, être cet individu pourvu tous les pouvoirs mais d'aucun droit ne consistait pas juste à vivre au dessus des lois, mais à incarner cette dernière.

Ben avait conscience de la fragilité d'un roi, ce dernier ne pouvant pas exister que par sa propre volonté. C'était le peuple qui faisait un roi et c'était aussi le peuple qui pouvait le défaire. Un roi fédérait simplement autour de lui parce qu'il était juste, loyal en sa parole, et bienveillant envers le sien. S'il avait pris le pouvoir par la force et la ruse, Ben l'exerçait en revanche avec bien plus d'humanité que son prédécesseur.

En n'en pas douter être roi, et qui plus est un roi prophète sur une île mystique était épuisant mais pour rien au monde, il ne renoncerait à son autorité. Quand même son esprit ne connaitrait jamais le repos, pour Ben, il n'y avait point de douleur plus légère, de plus grand plaisir que d'avoir en ses mains l'absolu pouvoir. Cette autorité était la plus puissante des richesses, mieux que l'argent, plus pérenne que l'or, plus doux que l'amour. Dans ce monde où tout s'achète, il était le seul à qui on cède.

Le pouvoir d'un roi comme celui de tous gouvernants était basé sur la confiance. Le véritable roi jouissait de cette confiance puisqu'il inspirait l'admiration et le respect bien plus que la crainte. Ben était quant à lui plus pragmatique, pour parvenir à ses fins il jouait avec virtuosité sur les deux tableaux. Il était donc autant respecté que craint. Nul ne pouvait remettre en doute son engagement pour leur cause, le bien-fondé de ses actions. Si ses méthodes bien souvent sournoises pouvaient en rebuter plus d'un, les faits parlaient en sa faveur.

La différence entre un roi et un tyran ou un despote est une question de perspective. Tous disposent d'un pouvoir absolu, et le pouvoir de Ben sur cette île était bel et bien absolu, pour autant il ne se considérait pas comme un tyran. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à faire souffrir les autres, enfin de manière générale.

L'exercice du pouvoir qui certes faisait du monde son miroir était solitaire, effroyablement solitaire, car si le roi avait la confiance du peuple, lui ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne.

_Dans ce cas que se passe-t-il quand le roi tombe amoureux ?_

Un roi amoureux permet l'éclosion d'une reine. Ben avait déjà sa princesse, il venait de rencontrer celle qui serait sa reine. Etait-ce le destin si la jeune femme portait un prénom tout à fait royale? Le roi avait déployé un trésor d'ingéniosité pour faire venir Juliet jusqu'à lui. Il avait été intrigué dès la lecture de son dossier et leur première rencontre confirma son intérêt: Juliet était brillante, magnifique simplement extra-ordinaire, elle avait tout pour être sa reine. Comment ne pouvait-il pas perdre la tête devant les étincelles qui dansaient dans ces yeux azur? Il restait grisé, sans volonté sous ses regards à défaut de baisers.

Il avait tout fait pour faciliter son installation et ses recherches. Il lui octroya une magnifique demeure à proximité de la sienne et chaque jour il venait la saluer et veiller à ce qu'elle ne manqua de rien. Les mois puis les années passèrent, toutefois le roi, malgré ses efforts sincères n'était pas parvenu à la conquérir. Celle qui aurait du devenir sa compagne s'enticha d'abord de l'un de ses fidèles sujets. Ben en eut le cœur brisé et la détresse d'un roi n'était pas sans conséquence. Il n'était cependant pas du genre à accepter passivement la défaite. Son cœur douloureux insuffisamment magnanime dévia et l'entraîna vers le crime. Sagace, il ne lâcha pas son courroux sur sa bien aimée, il s'en prit naturellement à son amant. Son plan fut une réussite, ce dernier disparut, et Juliet apprit douloureusement la leçon. Elle était ou en tout cas deviendrait sa reine.

La dévotion du roi malheureux tel une prison d'acier condamna Juliet à demeurer à ses cotés. Il le savait pertinemment pourtant : l'orgueil d'une reine est une fleur trop délicate pour se relever quand il est foulé. Bien entendu, la colère du roi, qui ne masquait que sa déception et sa profonde tristesse n'inspirait qu'une haine farouche à sa reine. Elle n'aspirait qu'à quitter cette île maudite et son tyran. Sa rancune en vers celui qui l'avait fait captive sur son domaine la poussa au régicide. Elle attendit un moment d'extrême vulnérabilité du roi pour tenter sa chance.

En vain, le monarque avait survécu à son coup d'état et pire encore il avait connaissance de sa tentative. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un tête à tête des plus saugrenus, Ben allongé et paralysé sur sa table d'opération, au frontière de la mort, et Juliet immobile et implacable assise à ses cotés. Le roi savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Ils ne discutaient plus, ils négociaient. Tout comme un acier impur se brise lorsque on cherche à le faire plier, Ben assista impuissant à l'effondrement de sa relation avec sa bien-aimée.

Même ainsi paralysé, le roi avait tous les pouvoirs sur la jeune femme, il conservait l'ascendant avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle le craignait à juste titre. Il lui suffit toutefois d'une promesse pour faire renaitre dans les yeux de sa belle la lumière qu'il aimait tant, juste quelques mots savamment prononcés pour qu'elle accepta de retourner dans son troupeau. Cette promesse de liberté lui brûla le cœur, il se brisa sans pouvoir verser aucune larme.

A quel moment exactement avait-il commis une erreur, lui qui avait tout si habilement planifié ? Le roi, qui peut-être encore naïvement pensait qu'il suffisait d'aimer, sentit son cœur se teinter de noir. L'amour était finalement comme le pouvoir : une flamme hypnotique aussi exigeante qu'ardente. Le roi s'y était cramponné vaillamment, sachant pertinemment qu'à l'instant où cette flamme s'éteindrait, lorsqu'elle l'abandonnerait, il en mourait.

_Ainsi un roi sans reine, peu importe le scintillement de sa couronne demeure un homme au cœur brisé._


End file.
